32 The Power of Love
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo spend their first night together in their new home after his stroke. 32nd in the series


**The Power of Love**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

"Are you coming Manly?" Laura stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"In a minute," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the newspaper that shook slightly in his hands. He wasn't really reading it. He hadn't turned a page in the last ten minutes.

"You've said that three times already."

"I…a…I just wanna finish readin the paper."

Laura sauntered across the room and slid the newspaper out of his hands. Almanzo watched her fold it and toss it onto the table.

"It will be there in the morning." She tugged at his arm.

Almanzo walked alongside Laura, his limp the last remaining sign of his recent paralysis. Doc Baker told him it might be a few more months before his legs were strong enough, but at least he didn't need his cane any longer.

Laura untied her boots and placed them next to the bed. She crawled on top of the quilt and knelt behind Almanzo who sat down to yank off his work boots. She massaged his shoulders.

"It was a wonderful day, wasn't it?"

"U-huh."

His muscles tightened underneath her fingertips. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired I guess."

"Then why did you put off coming to bed?"

He couldn't tell her why he was hoping that she would be so tired from moving into their new house that she would fall asleep before he came to bed. Almanzo had seen that look in her eyes, a look he remembered often from the days before his stroke when he would have been eager to see it. It had been months since they had been alone; months since he felt like a real man. The heat of Laura's stare burned on his cheeks. Nervous sweat formed at his hairline.

"Almanzo?"

Anxious, he gazed up into her face. A smile pulled Laura's lips into a thin line over her white teeth. She caressed his arm.

"I've been looking forward to this night for a long time. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, hoping to hide the terror coursing through his veins.

"Let me help you with that."

Laura reached for the buttons on his shirt. As the second button slid out of its slot, Almanzo's hands grabbed at Laura's and tore them away.

"Beth…don't," his voice barely above a whisper.

Sitting up straight, Laura folded her hands in her lap, visibly hurt. "Manly what's wrong? You've been avoiding me most of the day. I don't understand why you're acting this way. This is the first time we've had to be alone since your illness."

Almanzo sprung from the bed. "Don't you think I know that?" his tone surprising Laura. Much softer he said, "It's all I've thought about for days."

He paced the room, his eyes traveling along the floor so he didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes. "I…I don't even know if I can."

Hands on his hips he glanced up at the ceiling. He shook his head and exhaled deeply. Anger and frustration mixed with amazement. How could he be afraid to make love to his own wife?

Laura's arms slid around his waist, her head leaning against his back as she held him close. "Do you think I love you so little that it matters to me how long it takes for us to get our life back?" She squeezed him hard, allowing him to feel the curves of her body. "I don't care if all you do is hold me in your arms."

She came around to face him. He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. "I just need to be close to you," she said. "I need to know you're here with me."

Laura's arms slid around his neck and her hands pulled him in closer so she could place a tender kiss on his cheek. Her soft lips and her warm breath shot electricity through his body.

The familiar sensation of weakness crawled up Almanzo's left leg. He sat down on the bed knowing the alternative if he ignored it was landing in a heap on the floor when the limb affected by the stroke gave out. He patted the bed hoping she would join him.

She snuck in next to him and folded her hands in her lap; big saucer-like brown eyes staring at him as if she were a child caught peeking in her Christmas stocking.

"I wanna do this. I…I need to be with you. I'm just not sure if I can…if my body is ready."

Laura clasped his hands in hers. "There's only one way to find out."

"I don't wanna disappoint you."

"That could never happen." Laura's hands traveled up to his shirt, her fingers surrounding the third button. "Now, where were we?"

Methodically, Laura slid each button out of its hole, yanking his shirt out of his pants to reach the last two buttons. Turning back each side of his shirt Laura gasped as Almanzo's bare chest and shoulders appeared. Her fingers traced a line from his chest down to his belly where the buckle of his belt prevented her from going any farther.

Almanzo watched his chest heaving as Laura's eyes devoured him. Their eyes met and the passion radiating from her face surprised and excited him. Oh, how he waited for this moment, but fear over his body's limitations continued to plague him.

Laura's hands felt soft and warm as they caressed his chest and shoulders. The nibbling of Laura's teeth down his arms forced a hearty gasp from his lips. Almanzo allowed himself to caress Laura's fully clothed shoulders. Soft, supple flesh under light fabric yearned for his kiss. But he couldn't move, couldn't allow himself to initiate actions he might not be able to follow through on. Every kiss along his neck, arms, and chest begged for more of a reaction than he permitted. If only he could be sure, he would release the caged beast inside him and ravage her.

Laura's passion-filled eyes gazed upon his face, his lips trembling at what might come next. She smiled, her fingers slipping down to the belt buckle at his waist. She unfastened it and slid the belt out of the loops of his pants, tossing it away from her with a clank onto the floor.

Almanzo laid back expecting his pants were next, but confusion squinted his eyes as Laura stood up from the bed. Her lips formed a seductive pout, her eyes traveling the length of Almanzo's body. He spied the bulge in his pants and relief flowed over him. At least he could do that much.

One by one Laura's fingers unfastened the buttons on her blouse. She watched Almanzo's eyes move lower and lower, his breathing growing erratic. His mouth fell open as her blouse hit the floor. He yearned to kiss the soft "u" of flesh exposed by the neckline of her petticoat. The desire to run his fingers up Laura's bare arms made his body throb with excitement. But he laid on the bed waiting for Laura to make the next move.

She tossed aside her skirt and loosened the satin ribbon in the middle of her petticoat. Sliding along the quilt she laid down next to him, her fingers brushing the hair across his belly and chest.

Waves of passion rolled over him, more powerful than the fear holding his heart hostage. Suddenly he was upon her kissing, nibbling, sucking areas of hot flesh, pulling her in closer, drinking her in, loving her. Carnal urges raced through his body. He tore off his pants to release his throbbing manhood from its prison. He removed Laura's petticoat and threw it towards the floor.

The moments passed, a blur of arms and legs moving, touching, feeling. Sweat slicked bodies rose and fell like waves crashing against the shore. Moans of pleasure and whispers of endearment filled the air around them, surrounding them with more reasons to affirm their love.

His muscles ached and his leg throbbed with pain. 'Not now,' he cried to himself. 'Don't let it end this way.' His leg quivered against Laura's.

"Beth…I…"

"Ssh."

Crawling on top of him, Laura quickly took charge. Shock and amazement momentarily distracted him until she clasped his hands. Her eyes held him there, locked in a gaze of passionate delight. He could barely breathe, his heart pounding in his chest as Laura gyrated her hips. The urges, the passion, the pure ecstasy of feeling her on top of him, around him, swarmed around in his mind. He succumbed to her power over him.

Faster and faster they moved, the wooden slats underneath the mattress groaning from the constant pressure. White knuckled hands squeezed tighter as moist skin slid together.

Laura blew away a wisp of hair that had fallen into her eyes, the heat of her breath offering no relief to her sweaty brow. Almanzo's hands fled to grab the wrought iron bed frame. Clenching his fingers around the metal bars the muscles in his arms bulged as his body tightened, his breaths now short pants. She bent down and her hands gripped his shoulders, the tips of her nipples brushing against his chest.

The bed frame creaked as he yanked on the iron, his body matching the ever quickening rhythm of Laura's gyrations. A loud grunt vibrated in his throat as mind and body exploded with pleasure. The mind-numbing sensations made it nearly impossible for him to hear the satisfied moans of his wife.

Laura rolled onto her side. Her hand covered his heart as it pounded forcefully in his chest. Her foot dropped over his weakened leg and caressed it. Breathing being brought under control was the only sound to fill the air.

She twisted a mound of his chest hair around her finger. "Are you okay?"

Almanzo kissed the top of her head. "Oh yeah." He exhaled deeply. "I'm great. My pride is a bit hurt."

Laura leaned up on one elbow. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't think I could make it all the way through." He shook his head. "That darn leg," he said in exasperation.

"It's just going to take time."

"I don't want it to take time. I wanna be the man who could run this farm. The man you married."

"You're all that and more." Laura turned his chin so she could focus on his face. "Why should it matter how we make love as long as we're together?"

"You don't understand." His eyes looked beyond her through the window at the darkness.

"You're right, I don't. But I understand this: it took guts to get out of that wheelchair. I had all but given up hope, but you got out of that wheelchair, you learned to walk, and you built a home for your family. I know it wasn't easy but you did it—for me and for Rose. You should never be ashamed of the man you are." Laura blinked back the tears threatening to spill onto her cheek. "My God, I almost lost you. I can't bear to think of life without you."

Almanzo pulled her into his chest. Kissing the top of her head he realized all over again how foolish he had been during his illness. He had pushed her away. He didn't deserve such devotion after being so selfish.

"I havta tell ya somethin." He prayed she wouldn't judge him too harshly. "When I thought I would never walk again I usta pray for God to let me die."

Eyes full of compassion and undying love gazed upon his face. "I know it was a hard time for you. I should have been more understanding."

Almanzo shot up to a sitting position. "All you were was understandin. Ya kept lovin me and tryin to help me get better when all I wanted to do was feel sorry for myself. I pushed you away when your love was what I needed the most. I never wanna hurt ya that way again."

Cupping her face in his hands his lips brushed against hers. "I love ya Beth."

"I love you too."

They settled into bed, Laura sneaking into the crook of his arm. Soon Laura's steady, deep breaths told him she had drifted off. He pulled his arm away and she rolled onto her other side.

Almanzo stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Laura said and how lucky he was. He never imagined it was possible to love her more than he did, but his heart swelled to overflowing. She made him feel whole even though his body still suffered from the effects of his paralysis. It was like making love to her for the first time all over again. He didn't know how long it would take before his body healed completely, but he knew with Laura by his side and love for her in his heart he could be the man he wanted to be.


End file.
